


Warm as Sunshine

by Sougishiki



Series: Praise [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Partner sharing, Praise Kink, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sounding, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sougishiki/pseuds/Sougishiki
Summary: Jesse comes back from a hard mission and spends some quality time with his lover and his lover's lover. He ends up with a warm belly while Jack and Gabe have an important meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: An indirect sequel to Sweet as Honey, set several months later when Jesse and Gabe have settled into their relationship more. This also absolutely the fault of Kirin and the stream chats/Sin Bin folks. Btw, Jack is absolutely the partner Gabe gets to humiliate when they’re together. Not much of that in this one, but maybe another time??

When Jack sees ‘Meeting moved to Conference Room 357’ a jolt of lust runs down his spine and settles like an ember in his hips. It’s a room only he and Gabriel use, small and out of the way as it is. He thinks it used to be a private theater back when the building was built in the 20s. It’s well appointed, with a thick carpet and panel walls. One wall is dedicated to presentation tech they never really use and another has a wet bar they do, but it’s not the décor that has him leaving his office a few minutes early.

The first time Gabriel had chosen the room, he’d told Jack he had a surprise for him, which absolutely did not prepare him for walking in and being greeted by the sight of Blackwatch agent Jesse McCree, naked and kneeling on the coffee table between the room’s two facing couches. He knew of McCree, had reluctantly approved of his acquisition and addition to Blackwatch and later let Gabriel wax poetic about how sweet he was for him, but he’d never met him. Never expected Gabriel to share him.

That first time, Jesse hadn’t been bound and had gone to his hands and knees easily when Gabriel pressed him into the table, that wicked grin inviting Jack over to ‘inspect his present.’ He wasn’t disappointed, especially when Gabriel lifted one of Jesse’s legs, other hand on the nape of Jesse’s neck, to display his hard cock, bound at the base by a band of black silicone. Jack can remember the noises he’d made, breathy little whimpers, and the way he’d nearly vibrated under their attention. Watching the two of them had made him so fucking hard, the way Jesse had all but begged when presented, the way he’d trusted Gabe to show him off naked to a stranger. Jesse’s trust was heady, something he just couldn’t get enough of.

When Jack gets to the meeting room today, it’s to Gabe reviewing files, paying no attention to Jesse where he kneels between his spread knees, naked, with Gabe’s cock resting in his mouth. They’re using the blindfold today, and the cuffs, which means the meeting was rescheduled when Jesse came in from a mission. They don’t have these kinds of meetings often, usually only as a way for Jesse to decompress from a hard mission. By the looks of things, the gunslinger needs a while to slip into subspace and not think of anything but pleasure for a few hours.

Jack shuts the door behind him softly and settles in the couch opposite Gabriel, who passes him the file without disturbing Jesse. From this angle, Jack can see the plug between Jesse’s cheeks. Knowing Gabe, he’s probably already got one load of cum in him and they’ll be adding more later. The knowledge makes it hard to pay attention to the file he’s holding, but he manages to make out something about a mission Blackwatch ran a couple of weeks ago. It’s vital intel that could lead to an Overwatch operation, but Jack’s eyes keep straying to the way Gabe’s absentmindedly carding a hand through his partner’s hair. He wonders if Jesse’s wearing anything on his cock today.

When he finally gets through the intel the meeting proper starts. They discuss how the information was acquired in broad terms: interrogation in this case and Jack’s not afraid to say that he’s glad Gabe spares him the details. There’s a reason Gabe has the harder job of the two of them and it’s only partly because the UN is a bunch of racist assholes.

When Jack pauses to take a drink before they launch into the next issue, namely what to actually do with the intel now that they have it, Gabe speaks, “You want a turn with his mouth, Jackie? He’s being real sweet for me today; figure I better show him off a little.” He speaks nonchalantly, like asking Jack if he wants his cock warmed is on the same level as commenting on the weather. It’s his usual style in these meetings, though, and Jack got used to it a long time ago.

“Hand him over, yeah. Now, you said there were two ways we could use the intel?” He undoes his pants as Gabriel pulls Jesse off of him, ignoring the small whine he gets, “Come on now, cariño, be a good boy for me. That’s it, crawl over to Jackie, he’s got a treat for you.”

Jack reaches out to guide Jesse in with one hand, the other holding his semi up to slip into his slick mouth, “Good boy, Jesse. Just like that, there you go.” The words lull him back to a meditative state, mouth hot and wet around Jack’s cock. He has almost all of him in his mouth, he’d take it all if they let him, keep himself gagged with cock until he got dizzy. But he’s eager to please and it doesn’t take much to sweet talk him when he’s this far down, so he keeps Jack’s cock from slipping into his throat because they asked him to. It’s always torture for Jack to keep still when Jesse warms him. Part of him wants to _take_ , thrust into that mouth until he chokes Jesse with cum and it’s only practice and Gabe sitting across from him that stops him. Worth it though, to keep Jesse on him longer, so sweet and eager.

They get through another hour or so like that, trading Jesse back and forth as it pleased them, before Gabriel hauls him into his lap, back to front. His cock slips between Jesse’s legs, barbells glinting in the low light, before Jesse kneels up, arching and mewling as the plug is slipped from him and he’s pulled to sit on Gabriel’s cock. Jesse sinks down smoothly all the way to the root with a sigh that’s almost a moan. Gabe lets him sit there for a moment and Jack watches the shivers roll through him and wonders if he would be able to feel that hard cock through Jesse’s stomach if he pressed. It’s something to try, if only to see how they react, if Gabriel would be able to feel Jack, if Jack could grind Jesse’s prostate against the length inside him. There’s so many possibilities with the two of them, even without getting his mouth or dick involved.

The new angle lets Jack see every inch of McCree, from his hard nipples to his cock. There’s more black silicone hugging the curve of his cockhead, holding a soft sound inside him, and a ring at his base. Jack knows that sound, has watched Gabriel stuff all ten inches into Jesse while Jack held him still. It’s meant for long wear, from the loop around Jesse’s head to the soft body of it, slipped deep inside of him and keeping him full and sensitive. They don’t use it during missions, but Jesse’s definitely spent entire days on base with it spreading him open.

When Gabriel finally starts bouncing Jesse in his lap, the gunslinger keens, head tipped back against Gabe’s shoulder. In response, a broad hand goes over his mouth muffling the sounds spilling out.

“Shh, sweetheart. Jackie and I are trying to have a meeting, shhh,” he croons the words in Jesse’s ear before turning back to Jack, “Back to the roster, DeLaria and Russo would be good backup for Plan A and either Cardina or McCree would be good offensive support for your guys if we go with Plan B.”

In his lap, Jesse starts twitching his hips. Gabriel reaches his other hand down and pulls his agent’s balls away from his body, seemingly ignoring the muffled yells. He lets go after the yells trail off into frustrated whimpers and Jesse relaxes atop him. With the sound in him they can’t actually let him cum, but the cock ring doesn’t prevent it on its own, especially with a thick cock thrusting into him.

“C’mon now, cariño. What did I say about letting the officers talk, hmm? I can’t have you interrupting us, now can I? Gonna have to find something better to shut you up,” Gabe meets Jack’s eyes as he continues, “I think I know just how to do it, too. What do you say, Jackie? You want to help me keep our boy quiet?”

Gabe’s words hit him hard and his head almost spins with how quickly he gets up to kneel up on the coffee table. It puts him just high enough for Gabriel to fist his hand in Jesse’s hair and push him against Jack’s cock. Precum smears his cheek under the blindfold and he turns with a whimper, chasing it. Jack guides him, taking Jesse from Gabe and pressing his head against plush lips. Jesse swallows him down eagerly and Jack takes the chance to fuck his face like he’d imagined earlier.

“Good boy, Jesse. Should have known the best way to shut you up is to give you a hot cock to suck. How’s he doing, Jackie?”

Jack slows enough to string words together, pushing slowly into the tight heat of Jesse’s throat. He’s not as big as Gabriel, but he’s long enough to feel their boy’s throat work his head. “Ngh, he’s good, Gabe. Fuck, his throat’s so good.”

Gabriel doesn’t answer and now that he’s paying attention, he can see Gabe curling into himself the way he does when he cums. He holds Jesse tight against him and he whines high and needy at the feel of heat filling him up again. Gabriel relaxes and leans back. He keeps Jesse tight against him, probably to keep the cum in. He has a satisfied look on his face as he strokes Jesse’s back, but Jack knows it won’t take him very long to get going again thanks to SEP.

“You want to cum in his mouth or help me fill up his ass, Jackie?”

The thought stops Jack still. Gabriel’s never actually let him fuck Jesse, only use his mouth, and the thought of his cum mixing with Gabe’s inside him is so good it hurts. Jesse whines when he pulls out and leans forward, trying to get his cock back. Gabe drags him back by the hair, chastising him, “Ah, ah, ah. Jackie’s done with your pretty mouth for now. Maybe if you’re good he’ll fuck your face more later,” and then to Jack, “Come around here, I’ll spread him for you. Just the tip, though. Can’t have you getting ideas.”

Once Jack moves off the table, Gabe tips Jesse onto it and slides out, “Ass up, cariño, don’t spill any. There’s a good boy.” Jesse cants his hips up as directed and Jack gasps when he gets a good look at his hole, spread wide by Gabe’s hands and gaping slightly. As he watches, it opens and closes, the rim shining with lube and cum.

“Keep it open, sweetheart. Let Jackie see your pretty hole. You’re fuckin wrecked, baby, I could stuff a finger in you and you wouldn’t even know.” Gabriel shifts his hands closer and hooks two finger from each hand around the rim, pulling Jesse open. “Should have brought a fucking flashlight, could have seen for ourselves how much cum we’ve put in you. Next time.”

Under them, Jesse writhes, fingers clawing the table helplessly. They ignore him. He hasn’t shown any signs of distress and until he gives them one of his words they’re safe to keep playing with him however they want.

Jack steps close, guiding his cock to Jesse’s spread hole. It’s so tempting to slide in balls deep, but he’s not allowed. He’s not entirely sure what Gabriel would do if he broke the rules, but he definitely doesn’t want to find out. So he only lets the head of his cock push inside. The heat and slick are intoxicating and he’s so, so close. It would only take him a few thrusts to come. Just a few. If only Gabe would just let him…

He must make some sound, because Gabriel puts a hand on his nape and drags him in for a kiss. He moans into it and sways closer, relishing the contact. Their focus is usually on Jesse in these meetings and Jack doesn’t get to see Gabe alone as much as he’d like.

A hand closes over his shaft, startling him out of his thoughts. With a moan, he rests his head against Gabe’s neck, trying not to move as he’s squeezed and fondled. Between Gabe’s hand and Jesse’s clenching hole, it doesn’t take long before he’s spilling with a choked noise. Jack lets Gabriel catch him when his knees go weak and support him for the few moments it takes him to get his bearings. On the table, Jesse keeps his back arched and hole clenched. Once Jack is steady Gabriel picks up the plug and eases it through the clenching muscle. The noise Jesse makes as it slides home is enough to make Jack’s cock twitch even though he won’t be able to get it up again for at least ten minutes.

Through the haze of endorphins, Jack notices Gabe leave and come back with an empty shot glass which is confusing until Gabe turns to him and says, “To catch his cum. I just can’t decide if I want to add it to the mess in his hole or make him drink it. What do you think?”

“It does seem unfair that he sucked our cocks so long and didn’t get anything out of it. On the other hand, it’s a bit of a waste when you’re trying to fill him up.”

“You make a good point, Jackie. In his greedy hole it is.”

Jesse gives a tiny keen below them and bucks his hips, obviously pleased. He holds still for Gabriel to pull the cock ring and the loop of the sound off. He gets his balls gently rubbed as a reward and shivers as the sound is slowly pulled out inch by inch, shiny and slick. Jack watches intently as all ten inches of silicone slide out. He feels like Jesse should be gaping when it’s gone, but of course he’s not. He is wet, though, dripping as soon as his slit is empty. It lands in the shot glass, a single clear drop connected to Jesse’s cock by a thin strand.

Gabe hold Jesse’s head to the table with one hand, using the other to aim Jesse’s cock at the glass, “Good boy. I’m gonna let you cum, don’t worry. Then we’ll pour it back into you so you’ll have your own cum in your ass. How’s that sound? Being full of your own jizz as well as mine and Jack’s? Wish we could let all of Blackwatch give you a go, fill you up to bursting and plug you up. Oh, you like that idea, don’t you? I felt your cock jump. Eager little slut, aren’t you?”

He strokes Jesse slowly, teasing him. Jack stands to wrap a hand around Jesse’s hip when prompted, keeping him from bucking into the milking, and uses the other to push the plug against his hole. Jesse gasps so he keeps at it, rocking it in circles and grinding it against his prostate while Gabriel strokes harder. He’s using the same motion Jack remembers being taught to milk cows back home, a firm pull down before moving back up.

When Jesse cums, Gabe milks him through it, careful to catch all the cum in the shot glass. It’s two thirds full when the last drop lands, which is impressive. While Jesse shudders on the table, Gabe picks up the glass. Jack moves aside and spreads Jesse’s ass so Gabriel can remove the plug and pour the glass’s milky contents into Jesse’s gaping hole. Before Jack can let go, Gabe stop him, “No, wait, let me get the rest of this. Wouldn’t want any to go to waste.”

Jack watches Gabe swipe a finger inside the glass, gathering up the remaining cum, and press it into the twitching hole. “Clench, Jesse,” he orders. Their partner gives a weak moan and clenches weakly, obviously exhausted. “No, you can do better than that. _Clench_ ,” Gabe emphasizes the order with a spank that makes Jesse yelp. This time he clenches hard enough to clean the cum off of Gabriel’s finger as he pulls out and he praises him as he slips the thick plug back in and motions for Jack to let go.

Jesse lets his hips relax and sink down so that he’s lying on his stomach. He looks terribly sleepy as Gabe crouches down and kisses him sweetly as he unclasps the cuffs. “Hey, you want to nap here or on the couch, cariño?”

Jack can just make out a murmur that sounds like ‘couch’ which must be correct because Gabriel scoops Jesse off of the table and settles him in the middle of the couch with a blanket before sitting down and pulling his head into his lap. Then Gabriel gives the Jack-sized spot next to him a pat and he nestles into Gabe’s side, grateful for the contact and the hand that wraps around his shoulders and draws him close.

“Where’d we leave off, Jackie?”

Jack hums contentedly, “Squad assignments, I think.”


End file.
